A cat and a ladybug as roommates
by reyawoodelf
Summary: What if our beloved heroes finish school and go on with their lives still unaware they are in a love square? They have matured and their love has changed, will they finally get over the masquerade and see each other for who they are? They cannot escape their feelings living together, can they?
1. A cat and a ladybug as roommates

It had been a stressful day at her internship at _Gabriel_ the designer firm that Adrien's father owned. Marinette flopped on her bed after closing the door and the curtains to her room. Tikki came flying out of her little round purse.

"Marinette, I don't want to bother you, but I am kind of hungry. And you should definitely eat something too! You haven't eaten since breakfast!" Mari shot a look at her alarm clock on her nightstand. 8:20 p.m.

"Goddamnit" she didn't feel like standing up again, ever.

Marinette loved what she did at the huge fashion label but she was only on an internship preparing for University after having finished at the collége.

She was thus, quite literally speaking, penniless.

That's why, after opening her fridge she was no closer to eating anything other than the cookies left over from the last time her parents had visited her little flat on the outskirts of Paris.

Tikki was happy enough with the main course but Marinette was not getting enough nutrition. She had met an endless string of potential roommates but all of them stopped calling after they met, she didn't know why. Though she was always sure to show the picture of her parents in the living room. And Chat had visited her a few times secretly.

Her parents would love to give her more of an alimony if they knew the amount was just enough to cover the bills to her own little home. But she was trying to be independent and didn't want to worry them again.

She couldn't take having to lie to them anymore concerning where she was in the middle of the night. She had patrolled nightly for almost four years now and was more than done with whatever annoying plan Hawkmoth really schemed. Chat and her were a tight team, they didn't know each other's identity and she was so glad to have one less problem to deal with.

Her stomach growled and she was so close to calling her parents anyway and empty their fridge when the doorbell chimed.

In front of her, loaded with a suitcase and at least two backpacks Adrien Agreste swayed under all that weight.

"Adrien!? What is going on? … come on in first though!" The little portion of her brain that could still work seemed to be the one that gave orders as ladybug and she tried softening whatever she would say next.

"I am so, so sorry for intruding Mari, but I just couldn't stand it anymore." Adrien threw his bags on the ground in the hallway and continued on straight into the living room where he then threw himself on the dated and washed out couch.

Marinette didn't pry, the four of them- Alya, Nino, Adrien and her- had been having almost weekly get togethers where she whined about her not having any time or any money or any energy.

Alya had started University and had only needed to play ads on her Ladyblog to make money and Nino had been asked to play gigs in between his studies. Adrien had not decided what he would do, though not for lack of searching or trying out jobs.

His father had made him sign a contract for a half year though and seemed intent on working Adrien to his death. Marinette had more than often felt irked at Monsieur Agreste's behavior towards his son before but the work hours Adrien was put through were a new low. He himself complained only to his close friends and felt more strongly than ever that modeling was not his future. So as an adult she had figured he would just, you know, leave and live on his own.

Until now, a year and a half after his 18th birthday, he had not done so.

Mari went and made the poor guy a cup of tea, as that was all she had. After the short time it took the water to boil she re-entered her living room with two steaming mugs of tea. Herbal for Adrien and redbush for herself.

She then sat and lifted her feet onto her divan where she curled up as small as possible. The silence that descended was not uncomfortable but she was tired and wanted to sleep.  
"Hey Adrien, you know you are always welcome to crash, the second bedroom is empty except the bed and wardrobe anyway. You know where everything is, I'll just" she was almost through her speech when a huge yawn escaped her:

"whoops, I'm so going to bed right now."

Adrien had not moved yet but as Marinette stood he did as well and engulfed her in a crushing hug that flustered Marinette the way it would have flustered her in high school all those years ago when they had first become friends. She sighed into his lean but muscular form and leaned against him.

"I'm going to fall asleep right here, you big doofus." She was not able to sound anything other than amused and being hugged by the one you love is not going to make you unhappy.

"Thank you, Mari, for everything."  
They parted and went to their now respective bedrooms


	2. No more cat for dad

The day started early as always when Mari tried to get some chores done. Her bathroom hadn't been cleaned for ages - okay, like a month or so.

The shower and floor were riddled with her hair and worn clothes.

She knew it was ironic how she treated her clothes. Like she worked in fashion but after a day being stressed over her or someone else's clothing she was just tired of it.

In her pyjamas, old boxer shorts and a thin t-shirt, she had opened the bathroom door just as Adrien exited. They would have collided and fallen on the floor in a heap had it not been for Adrien. He steadied her while they laughed:

"Well we are clumsy today, aren't we?", he seemed to be in a far better mood already than yesterday. Mari figured she could talk it over with him now.

"Soooo", she starts of, leading him to the kitchen and facing him at the kitchen table.

"I mean, I love you leaving your dad's, but it's been so long, what happened!?"

He squirmed a little but seemed to steel himself after taking a deep breath:

"You know how I've believed that sometimes, just sometimes Dad cares for me and not just the model son puppet he likes to present? For example that scarf that I love, the blue knitted one, you know how I was always under the impression that Dad got me that one? Or at least ordered Natalie to get me a nice gift?"

Marinette coloured at that, she had never told him.

"Turns out, not only did they throw away the original card, but also you know acted like it was his!? I swear had I not listened in, I would still feel the need to act as he wants me to. No more 'Adrien be here at 4:30 you need to be fitted extra well', or 'start your diet now, wait I'll just tell Natalie she'll deal with the staff', like a week earlier than the other models, and you know how I hate dieting. I always feel so weak around fashionweek already."

Marinette gasped. She had seen how the models starved themselves for weeks on end, malnourished skeletons walking the catwalk in clothes that were amazing but not important enough to fuck up your body over. She also knew Adrien had always been on a strict nutrition plan but had never thought his father would go so far in taking away his personal autonomy like that.

"Yeah! I mean I did get cookies at your place a few times and sneaked out for pizza and potter evenings.

Remember I started this martial arts course? My dad was livid, threw a proper tantrum in the foyer when I came home one night. It started off well enough, him being happy about me staying 'fit', like he cares about how I feel. But as a shoot came around while I was training three times a week, checking it out as a future career, he wanted me, no demanded I stop or I wouldn't fit with the other model. I swear he literally told me to 'stop pursuing interests that collide with modeling, it is embarrassing' like I was supposed to not have a life outside of work. For what?! His gain?! He's trying to make me go back to being the meek, soft spoken and obliging little boy and I am sick of it. Heck, I really want to go eat sushi, just the four of us."

He shook his head and mumbled something else under his breath, something Marinette couldn't quite get but sounded like: "He even rationed the cheese!".

Whatever that meant.

"So what's the plan now?" she awkwardly pat his arm, trying to comfort him and reassure him at the same time.

"You can stay here and become my roommate? God knows I've been trying to get one for as long as I've been in here. Don't know why none of them wants to live here after seeing it."

Again there was some grumbling from his side of the table:

"Why do so many men try it though." She discarded it as misheard, how would he know that nearly no girl had been interested and only the dudes were interested after seeing the, admittedly messy, flat.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a shy gesture she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Well, I hoped you would say that, I've got rent for you already, if you're serious about me living here? I know that you could use a roommate." He combed his fingers through his tangled hair. "I really would love living with you."

With butterflies in her stomach and a huge smile on her face Marinette answered in kind.

"I guess hand over the cash then, roomie."

They shook hands and grinned at each other and discussed the logistics of living together, they would each pay half and start making a list for groceries. They figured they should tell the others and maybe have a little housewarming party or something.

"Do you have to work today or do you have anything else in mind you want to do? You know I'll be gone for most of the day so maybe invite the others for 8?"

"Yeah, I mean my Dad won't care too much where I am as long as I get to work tomorrow and I can maybe get more of my stuff out of there today. I'll just call up Nino later and ask him if we can borrow his Dads truck and stop to collect more of my things. Maybe even furniture. It's gonna be a stealth mission.", he looked almost excited.

"Do remember to take your games and consoles. I have a big TV but left the rest at home for mom and dad. Anyways, I'll clean the bath real quick so you have some space and", with a look at her flowery clock over the kitchen door: "god, I already need to get to work then."

He shrugged his shoulders, and made for the cupboards to make her some breakfast and himself a cup of green tea. Knowing where everything was already, would make it real easy to feel at home. He felt almost too homey already like it was just right to be there. It had always been that way with Marinette. 'What a great friend she was.' [;)]


	3. Mission Impawsible

As soon as Mari had left the flat, big flowery bag flying after her and a cute little hat held fast so it wouldn't fly off at the speed she was running, Adrien looked around guiltily.

The flat was beautiful when his visits were announced. He got to see way more as Chat obviously, so the mess he encountered now was no surprise to him. But the slight problem was, he had never cleaned anything in his entire life.  
Imagining what his father would say if he caught him cleaning, he cringed. He always wanted the normal boy experience, but he had never thought about cleaning at all he now noticed.

How embarrassing. He would get started right now and clean up the kitchen and the living room, so Marinette would have something nice to come home to.

Plagg made his entrance then, having hid in the pouch of his hoodie.

"So kiddo! Still going strong I see. Good choice coming here. Finally getting some proper food again. And cheese!"

Adrien just nodded, Plagg didn't require a vocal answer, he knew how he felt finally getting out of that stifling household.

An hour and a half and many failed attempts at the vacuum cleaner later, the kitchen and living room were finally dust free and Plagg would surely have sore muscles tomorrow from laughing so much at Adriens attempts.

He would get the hang of cleaning sometime soon, he grumbled to Plagg who fell into another fit of laughter.

Maybe he should call Nino now he decided and retrieved his cell phone from the bedroom and punched in the number he knew by heart. The ringing barely lasted three seconds as his best friend picked up with his usual cheery:

"What's up, do- dude?", Nino always made him smile, being the font of good advice and brotherly presence. Almost no one came as close as he did to being family.

He related the tale of how he left: "F*ing finally, my bro!", was only one of Nino's outbursts and it made Adrien really happy. Plagg nodded his head sagely and grinned.

"And you know how Mari still needs a roommate? Well guess who has one now."

Nino would never admit to the girly squealing he let out at those news.

"Well and I kind of need help to move my furniture and most of my belongings. We can play it like a stealth mission, we would just need the truck that your father sometimes drives."

Not one to disappoint his friends Nino quickly asked to borrow it for the day and sent word back almost immediately. His parents were always really appalled at how cold the single father was and had taken Adrien under their wing just as much as Marinettes parents had.

The plan took on clearer outlines. Nino would get the truck after lunch and come get Adrien. They would then proceed to empty out Adrien's room and do so via the back entrance to avoid detection by Gabriel or Natalie.

Still having two hours till then Adrien emptied his bags into the empty wardrobe. It seemed it had not been used for quite a while, the beautiful antiquity seemed to just have been left here with the bed that was made of the same dark wood. Adriens room had always been the very best, newest and most expensive.

Adrien considered antiquities for the first time. He noticed how lifeless his room at the Agreste mansion had felt for a while now. Making a silent list what he even still wanted from his old room and what would fit in this much smaller room, he discarded a lot.

He soon decided to take the extensive set up with his computer, the consoles, his globe and a bit more clothing. His most prized possessions, everything left by his mother and all happy memories of his parents were already in his new home.

Soon his stomach began to make itself known and he investigated the contents of the fridge. Which was almost nothing. 'Shopping it is then.' he thought to himself.  
He left the flat with a key Mari had left him on the kitchen table and wandered to the store they had shopped at before. He had no clue how to cook so his choice was limited to frozen stuff or bread.

It was an American style pizza with cheese in the crust and a lot of camembert for plagg that he came home with. He gorged himself on said pizza and felt no ounce of guilt afterwards. He would do a lot of sport now.

The sound of the doorbell kicked him out of his daydream of doing whatever he wanted and he quickly admitted Nino into the flat.

The mission plan was laid out. Their ninja outfits were on. Timing was right.

Standing in the back of the Agreste mansion Adrien considered his visit.

Would it be the last time he came back here? Surely not, his father would still want to see him sometimes, right? Why did he not feel more than relief getting out of there?

He knew Natalie had tried softening whatever his father threw at him but he still felt bitter towards both of them. Did they not see how they alienated him? From school, from friends and from themselves?

Well no more.

They entered the building after entering the code for the door. Everything was quiet, in this house it was always quiet. The staff knew not to disturb anyone and were quick, efficient and silent. How had he not noticed it before?

Nino made ridiculously exaggerated sneaking movements that almost made Adrien burst out laughing before they entered the foyer and looked around.

No one was there and they entered his room. Nino screwed up his nose.

"Is it normal that I kinda started to hate this room? I mean, all this stuff and not one thing hand picked by the one living in it and his father? Feels like compensating for neglect. Let's just get you out of here man." Nino ushered him around the room to pack all the small things.

Nino started loading his backpack with the tech from the computer and Adrien grabbed any and all he wanted to have in his home. They got the loot back to the truck and sneaked in undetected until only clothing was left.

While they were rummaging through his wardrobe getting the dozens of ridiculous fan t-shirts that Adrien had kept buying without ever being "allowed" to wear something so "unflattering", they heard someone approach the door.  
They hid under his desk and waited with baited breath. Unlike a horror movie the door did not creak when opened, nor was there a hideous monster behind it, peering into the strangely empty room. Adrien cursed silently. Would Natalie notice the absence of his belongings? She crunched up her forehead in thought but just shrugged after a few seconds and left..

"Man that was close! Let's speed things up a bit." Nino grumbled and simply grabbed an armful of clothing and stuffed it into the bags wrinkling it all the while.

Adrien a little uncomfortable with the thought of wrinkled clothing, shrugged his shoulders and ignored the orders in the back of his mind, telling him to always be mindful about his appearance, clothes and behavior.

They raced back out of the mansion into the truck and sped away to get things going at the

flat whooping during much of the drive.

Nino and Adrien stayed at home for the rest of the afternoon until Marinette came back.


	4. Modelling is bugging Mari

Mari was almost done and so happy to finally be done with this strange day.

The whole day she had felt like everybody was looking at her strangely. Like they knew she was living with Adrien now. In a way she felt like she was kidnapping him and taking him away from his duty and his family.

Then she remembered how horrible that father of his was. He was strict with his business and she loved how creative he still was but she hated his lack of human decency in regards to his staff and even his own son.

Her day had been another filled with stress and almost no breaks in between. Her coordinator, Marjolaine had after her first month, decided she was much too valuable to only run around between shoots and designers as a normal intern and had given her more important tasks.

Now not only did she have to keep the models happy, no, she had to make sure they wore the right clothing with the right accessories and were punctual.

One of them actually didn't turn up that morning and after much to and fro, it was decided that Marinette was to be her replacement. She was whisked aways so quickly she had no time to refuse.

Soon she had on a much too tight and revealing outfit with polka dots on it. This had to be a bad movie she thought while she twirled in the spotlight for the photographer. ( image/172303973432 only mari though)

The dress she was wearing seemed like it was made for her and she could almost feel Tikki squealing in delight in her dress room. She felt the cold draft on her exposed back when Gabriel himself entered the room.

"What is going on here?" he did not have to ask, he probably already knew and just wanted to check if everything still went smoothly.

The director went to him simpering all the while how the other model had some kind of emergency in her family and that Marinette had fit the measurements exactly and how perfect it was to have someone so they didn't have to delay and that Marinette was doing fabulously and so on and on.

Marinette frowned. How long had she not been eating right, that her measurements could be like a model's!? She vowed to finally eat better with Adrien at home, so he wouldn't feel pressured to stay as thin as he was now. She liked a little more muscle on a boy. Her mind jumping to Chat Noir for whatever reason, well maybe not whatever reason, the boy was wearing skintight leather after all. But he had weird weight problems as well. Sometimes he was so buff and another month she could see his ribcage. It scared her and she had told him so. He was always welcome for a cookie at Marinettes. As Ladybug she had repeatedly reminded him they couldn't fight for Paris on a diet.

She shook herself and kept twirling in her red dress. It was perfect for dancing. Just below her butt it flared out just so and had black Polka dots that would hypnotize anyone looking too long. She felt sexy but at the same time a little uncomfortable. It was after all red and had black dots on it like her suit. It was just well and good that they had opened her hair and curled it slightly.

She still maintained her two pigtails as Ladybug just to stay consistent in her superhero persona. As her normal self she had opted most often for the simple style of the bun to have her hair out of her eyes. Now her long hair flowed freely and accented her bare back.  
Even Gabriel was impressed. He didn't show it of course but didn't throw her off set which was quite the giveaway.

They kept on styling her like this and that and Marinette now knew she would never ever be a model professionally. How annoying having everyone poke at you, pull your hair into a thousand different styles and have to still smile or pout accordingly. Urgh.

She much preferred her own job thank you very much.

Even Tikki commented how Marinette was much more radiant making fashion, not wearing it.

Marjolaine her coordinator sent her home a little earlier for her extra work and she arrived home only to find two of her favourite people lounging on her sofa playing Mario Kart.


	5. Kittennapping

"NOOOOO!" she heard when she entered. Nino had apparently just been hit by a blue shell while Adrien sat there smirking.

"The king of Mario Kart has won again!", Adrien boasted and struck a pose.

Marinette grinned as well and hugged them from behind startling them in the process.  
"I think you guys are forgetting the ultimate goddess of this game…. ME!"

Marinette grabbed a controller and snuggled in between the two. The ache and stress of the day seemed to vanish in the comfort of her home with her friends. The boys tried but neither could best Mari at the game. It had always been a favourite of hers and her parents.

When they were done being losers a half an hour later Nino and Adrien smirked at Marinettes grumbling stomach.  
"Someone's hungry!" Nino teased and checked his phone. "Alya'll be here in ten minutes probably. She said five but we all know her. Never on time that woman."

"Well I already had Pizza but I'm down for more? And you definitely didn't get time in that place to eat properly… Wait! You cannot be serious!?" Adrien stared at her. He had made her a bowl of cereal and tea. At the fashion label you had absolutely no time to take a break or eat most days.

"Tell me you had more than that bit of cereal this morning?!"

Marinette shrugged and thought a bit:

"Well if the cookie counts that I always eat at work?" Adrien almost went crazy.

"You know how dangerous it is to eat so little! That's less than I normally get to eat even with the diet my dad insists on?!" He had noticed her getting thinner but had not acknowledged it properly.

"Well, it was good for today. This one model couldn't make it and I had to stand in for her. I swear I don't understand how or why people want to become models. It is just so uncomfortable." Adrien gawked and tried to imagine the ever moving and active Marinette having to stand still and smile docilely for the camera. He was now for some reason really interested in what she had to wear. He was not one for fashion normally as you could see through his graphic tees.

"We are so making you eat tonight!" was all he could mutter when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Alya got here fast! That's new." Nino got up to let his girlfriend enter.

She, like the angel that she was, had her hands full with groceries. She had decided to make Ratatouille and had made it her quest to get the boys to learn how to cook. Nino was actually really good at housekeeping and cooking. His siblings had always looked to him to help their parents even though they were older. Alya kissed Nino sweetly and made a beeline for Marinette and hugged her.

"Girl you need to eat. I can feel it. Let's do this. I've got everything for Ratatouille and we'll have the boys cut up most of the stuff so we can chat."

Having Marinette around was like a warm blanket, thought Adrien. Alya was the exact opposite. As soon as she was around you, it felt like someone kicked you out of bed but in a good way. And she sometimes really did kick them. He grinned.

Nino and Adrien started on the veggies while Alya dragged Marinette to the couch.

"I swear. I really love it. You guys living together. OMG! It is so perfect!" she was clearly very excited. Marinette giggled. She loved Alya.

"Yes and we can make sure the other eats like this. He told me how his father started his 'diet' for the shows even earlier than the other models and I am so angry how anyone can do something like that to their child. Ugh. I really need to look for an agency that has a little something called integrity."

Alya loved the idea and in her mind Marinette already owned a company that stood for exactly the kind of approachable, healthy models and locally sourced and dyed clothes. Of course her designs would rock and make every other designer look boring and stuck up.

Curiously in Alyas head whatever Mari would do, the website Alya would want to design with her always had elements of the ladyblog in it. Somehow she connected the two just for the reason that Marinette had always been her moral support even though she wasn't with her at the scenes.

Marinette was mulling over the fact that Alya knew and supported her love for Adrien.

She was less expressive than in school and that Mari was grateful for. Who likes it when you have to fear your best friend announcing - accidentally- your crush to the school while they are trying to whisper some clever remark. Alya had never been subtle.

"So how is work?" Alya, sweet Alya, she wanted her to talk her frustrations out. Marinette groaned.

"God. I swear I do not understand why people want to be models. I mean it is so." she shrugged her shoulders. Alya nodded in understanding:

"You had to fill in? I told you you eat too little." Marinette looked at her arms and shrugged again.  
"I know that's why it's good to have Adrien around permanently. He'll check on me."

Alya after that prodded her to tell more of her one day as a model and when the boys shouted from the kitchen that everything was cut Alya and Marinette were still immersed in their conversation and almost reluctant to go cook.

The small group put together a meal that looked a little funny as Alya only instructed and let Nino and Adrien do most of the chopping, but tasted amazing.

"So…" Nino pointed to Adriens room with his head: "should we help you with anything in your new room, Adrikins?" he imitated the old Chloe and made everyone shudder how accurate it was.

With a laugh Adrien pointed out: "You know, maybe I would have let you sort my underwear but now after that I'll let you nowhere near my room for quite a while!"

The rest of the evening went fabulously. They munched on some cookies and watched an episode of the avatar just for fun and cuddled and relaxed together.

They were very comfortable with each other, it was something they had gotten from some kittens Marinette had to catsit for a while. It had just been a joke in the beginning.

They really just lay on top of each other, limbs entwined and napped and actually found it awesome.

This was at first quite difficult for a certain girl with a crush on one of those on top of her. It had been a giggle fest for Alya and Nino when she was so flustered she went limp as soon as Adrien got close to her. When it was finally a common occurrence she adjusted and reveled in his closeness.

He really quite enjoyed her body close to his as well. It was as though he finally had a real friend ;). Something always felt right when she was next to him. Quite similar to Ladybugs friendship but he really loved the way her eyes sparkled. Well Marinettes had a fire in them when she was raging against injustice that he loved as well.

And how brilliantly his Lady could fight! Marinette though was the sweetest and clumsiest person he had ever met. Even if she sometimes seemed to be quick and athletic when no one was looking.

Only his work tomorrow was hanging over his head like a dark cloud. Mari noticed as it got closer to 11 p.m. and questioned him on his mood.

"Well... ", he squirmed a little and then decided honesty was the way to go:

"I really don't look forward to having to work tomorrow. Not that it's something extremely hard, just because I really want to finally be done with it."

His friends nodded in understanding. He had been saying that for a while now and all of them wanted him to be free as soon as possible.

"So how much longer does your contract go? You know, so you can work towards that as a way to get it over with?" Alya had done so with the finals each year and was super structured and content when they were over.

He actually didn't know and had to get up, disrupting the whole group and go look through his papers in his trunks.

Maybe ten minutes later he emerged from his room holding a batch of papers up victoriously.

"Got it!" Going through it his smile brightened considerably.

"I swear my dad is going to be so pissed. He probably would have handed me the next contract this or next week. This one runs out in two months! And it is a fixed term so I won't have any trouble getting out of it!" He did a little victory dance that everybody answered with groans at how dorky it was.

"Adrien. We love you, but that was embarrassing as hell!", Mari blurted out and made the others giggle and nod.  
Adrien just pouted and sat down again. As soon as Marinette stretched her legs over his stomach his frown/pout disappeared and Nino and Alya almost couldn't stop themselves from rolling their eyes.


	6. Doing a purrfect job

The next day dawned early once again but this time Adrien had to get up with Marinette to be punctual for his modeling job. The fridge was a lot fuller as well and they had a cozy little breakfast together with both of them eating silently mostly grunting to communicate as they weren't too happy to be up so early.

They even walked to work together and nodded goodbye in the foyer of the huge building.

Marinette simply followed what her ridiculous mentor always made her do and felt she didn't have as much fun any more, being even more sensitive to how her model colleagues were treated and what stress they were under. On that day and those that followed her determination to leave and find or build a healthier workplace were set in stone.

However until then she would do her best and get a glowing recommendation, have fun with her friends and roommate and would start maybe sketching just for herself and the future.

In her mind were clothes just perfect for her friends, not some models. Mind you Adrien was going to be less skinny soon enough she hoped.

She was definitely going to have some awesome stuff for the small people like Mylene and for the very tall and big like her father or Ivan!

She was giddy the rest of the day as images of perfect fashion statements for each of her friends entered her mind. Luckily she didn't have any time to sit down and draw or her work would have probably been claimed as something that belonged to the Agreste company.

Marjolaine didn't notice that the young woman was somewhere else with her mind as she had sent Marinette running after a teenage model that had freaked out when her hair had to be cut a little.

Marjolaine had decided as soon as she had gotten to know Marinette that this was the most empathetic person in the entire company. She could say that because she has been working for Gabriel for ages and had been the gatekeeper almost for the entirety of it.

Marjolaine had high hopes for Marinette and today she had been especially chipper, maybe she was the one to overtake Gabriels fashion monopoly. No one that had worked with Gabriel appreciated him except for the brilliance of his art.

The workday for Adrien was no more torture than any other shoot had been but today he was more on edge waiting if his father had noticed his absence in his old home.

His make up artist and dresser were both completely content with his body and face, he was still thin enough for the job and he would stay that way for the last two months.

The shoot went well and was almost finished when his father made his usual appearance just to see that everything went the way he wanted it to.

Once he saw Adrien he tutted and sat down to wait out until the end of the shoot. As everyone got up to leave and Adrien had changed back and taken of his makeup.

"Adrien, it seems your new diet has not been to your taste? You have not eaten any of it, I know it seems easier but starving yourself does not make sense. You will simply feel lethargic and be really down and we cannot have that in fashion week."

Shaking his head Adrien laughed to himself: "No father I am not starving myself, you need not worry. I will take care of everything."

Gabriel felt relieved how his son finally started taking action for his job and body himself, and wouldn't have thought he was breaking free at last.

"Very well, I trust you to keep track of yourself, son."

Adrien could not believe it. His father had always been weirdly out of it, not caring for his son anymore after the death of his wife, being completely absorbed by his work almost to a point of mania. He seemed to feel nothing and be completely devoid of any joy. But now he could finally see it for what it was. He as a child had been neglected, been without the love and care of a real parent. He as a person has not been taken seriously and his bodily autonomy had been challenged more than once for the gain of the company. He felt sick.  
Having his father not notice his absence was good though, he could draw out the time he didn't have to deal with his father trying to win/force him back.

He forced himself to smile and nod at his boss:

"Yes sir, I will take care of myself starting now. Goodbye." he stalked off, leaving Gabriel behind. He felt as though he left a part of him behind that had always weighed him down and hurt him constantly.


	7. Buzzing couples

Home finally, thought Adrien. Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket he bellowed for Mari, as he saw her Cat themed boots and her elegant trench coat.

"I'm HOME!", he hadn't really been allowed to be loud at home, mostly because it was "unseemly". But even if he had, he wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway.

"Oh! Welcome Home! I've just gotten home as well! Do you want to help me cook?"

He felt his heart swell with an emotion he couldn't quite place and went to the kitchen to hug Marinette. He didn't know how to show his feelings differently. She just laughed.  
Her friends were all way to cuddly. Not that she minded.

"Hey, you! Had a rough day? Did your dad say anything?", she went straight to the heart of the matter. Adrien just nodded against her head.  
"He was so oblivious. I don't understand how I have not seen what he is until now. His biggest concern was again how much I weigh. And seriously I said I would deal with it from now on and he didn't get it. I swear I don't know how long it takes for him to get that I won't continue working for him. It's just Urgh."

He let go of Mari and she patted his head.

"Don't worry little guy. Your family was here yesterday evening. They care for more than your measurements." is all she has to say to that and goes back to fixing up some sort of pasta.

She has always got what Adrien so desperately needs. Her humming, albeit a bit off tune, makes him smile and her outfit just gets a headshake.

Why this brilliant designer likes to lounge around in ancient sweatpants and an equally old and much more hideous sweatshirt with horses all over he could never fathom. Her apron though has been made by hand and is beautiful with a cat and a fox dancing around a turtle. The motives have been a mystery but the tiny fluttering bee and ladybug have a distinct spring spirit about them.

He grabs plates and a bottle of juice out of the fridge and sets the table. Quickly changing into something more comfortable as well he rejoins Marinette who is almost finished with the dish. Pasta and vegetable in cheese sauce. He instinctively knows without Plagg telling him he will have to keep some for the little Cat like Kwami.

But as soon as he sits down and Marinette turns off the heat their little Kwamis both start to vibrate as they notice an Akuma and its negative energy.

Marinette remarks something about a stomach ache and stresses how she wants to be left alone just at the same time as Adrien mumbles he has this diet going on where he needs to wait to a certain time until he can eat.

They rush to their rooms. Their Kwamis both shaking their heads at their lame excuses but being more concerned with the Akuma that had just appeared outside of a Restaurant.

Both transform in their rooms and jump out their windows, too intent on getting to the akuma to notice the other.

The Akuma this time was quite harmless if you could say that of an akumatized person.

It seemed that a server in a high class restaurant had been fed up with the abuse of the upper class patrons. Their impoliteness and hauteur had the young woman fuming.

Her magic was therefore turning everyone into ultra-polite servers just as she had been. As soon as Ladybug noticed the cause of this akumatization she devises a plan to use as little violence as possible.

They just ultra politely came up to her and asked her to show them her apron that she used as a kind of fan to turn the people polite.

It actually worked and afterwards it was simply left to Chat to comment how they should have let this akuma do her thing.

"I mean isn't it pawsitively pawsome that people get more pawlite?" she just hit him and freaked out a little.

Her roommate! He would definitely ask after her after some time. She raced home and left Chat sit there on a roof, contemplating how much space his Lady still held in his heart.

She had been short with him, seemed hurried and tired. Even more so than before. He had left school and had more time to sleep and relax as Adrien and so had more time to patrol as Chat. Ladybug at the same time seemed to be getting less sleep and have less time. But he just felt at home with her still.

His real home called though. As well as his stomach. It grumbled the rest of his way home and when he climbed into his room he just stumbled out of his transformation and grabbed a plate and filled it with food. He felt at home as he sank into the couch even more so when Mari shuffled into the room got herself some food and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" he had remembered how she said her stomach hurt.

"Oh, I think I just needed to lie down", she laughs self consciously: "I am really hungry now though." is all she said before she started digging into her pile of pasta. Adrien did too.

Their kwamis felt safe enough to leave their partners rooms only intent on hiding from the other human in their home and not noticing how they both flew to the kitchen, Tikki stopped to watch the two unknowing lovebirds with their intertwined legs.

Plagg suddenly flew into something and they crashed into the fridge. The humans both looked and just shrugged figuring it was their own kwami being up to mischief.  
"It's probably a cat outside." Both said simultaneously.

Tikki and Plagg turned towards each other and started laughing silently. Tikki flew into Plagg once more, barreling him through the kitchen with a hug. She literally was so happy. Maris love problem which only she could see would turn out fine! The Kwamis could not deal with it quietly any longer so stole some food and settled next to each other on the window sill in Marinettes room. They reminisced for the better part of the night nibbling on their cookie and cheese leaving their humans watching TV and getting ever closer.

Alya and Nino were cuddling at home as well and had just thought of their good friends:

"Soo. What do you think, how long will it take those two to finally get together?" Nino asked his girlfriend.

Alya wiggled closer to him and stretched before answering:

"Well, they are both incredibly dense, but I bet they are together before the month runs out. Adrien will snap someday, fashion week does things to him and now Mari is there and can calm him down.", at the mention of fashion week both of them pull a face.

"I think Mari has the same chance of snapping, Adrien is the friggin flower boy, no way is he gonna be mean or anything other than happy with Mari. She can kill a man with her evil glare. She doesn't use it often but you know. It exists. I think mostly sleazy boys and critics of my music have gotten that look."

They both smiled at the thought of evil Mari. She had the moves if she wanted to, if someone attacks one of her friends for example.

Their tiny flat rattled as a train passed by the window and they sigh. That meant it was time for Nino to go to work. Alya loved him and his job, just sometimes they wanted to cuddle some more when he had to leave.

He heaved himself from their sofa and went into the bathroom while Alya got up and retrieved her backpack with her uni stuff.

It would have to be a very productive night, she had several essays due and most of them were only about half finished. First though she checked the ladyblog and the news. She had found a few co-authors that were able to follow when ladybug appeared so she didn't constantly have to.

The news were subdued and very polite in their depiction of this newest akuma and one or more of her authors were blogging and making content.

Nino in his comfortable Dj outfit made to leave but kissed her goodbye first.

Only a minute later the news showed the akuma being saved and she felt relieved that Nino wouldn't be bothered.


	8. Stinky reveal?

Forward two weeks of tiptoeing around their attraction towards each other:

Adrien was torn, he loved his Lady very steadfastly and now he noticed how his attraction to his princess was growing. Marinette made him feel the way he did with Ladybug, he just knew her better and his imagination immediately jumped to them being in a relationship.

With his Lady he realized his idolisation had fuelled his love a big amount. She was simply so amazing! But Marinette was his friend and he wanted to keep her around forever but even closer than anyone else.  
He paced his room after another Mari induced panic. She had walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. In nothing but a towel!

"Plagg, Claws out!" He needed some time out and nothing worked better than to run atop the roofs of Paris.

At the same time though Mari had been feeling something akin to loss. She didn't really understand why, she still saw Chat every other day while fighting and they bantered like always. He just hadn't been visiting very often. Maybe it was because of Adrien living with her but she had stayed in her room a fair amount of time at night to show she was alone.  
Adrien was perfect though. He tried his best at house work, listened to her when she explained how she liked things done and in general was very pleasant to live with.

He did keep a startling amount of stinky cheese and she was almost tempted to make him buy a second small fridge just to keep that smell out of the big fridge.

She was torn. She loved Adrien but the cat had sneaked his way in as well. She had noticed as soon as he didn't visit her anymore.

Tikki was not concerned:

"Mari, you are a young woman, a smart one and very talented and dedicated. It makes no sense to beat yourself up over some men. You will notice soon enough. Don't worry, if you someday manage to really ask Adrien he will fall head over heels for you, I am certain."

Tikki grinned behind Maris back and thought back to her first rendez-vous with Plagg and the realization who the superheroes were without the mask.

"Argh, I hope he is out today, I'll just see if I can talk to him as Ladybug. Spots on, Tikki!"  
Quickly flying into the night air over the next two houses and settling on an old favourite of hers she picked up her yoyo to call the feline friend.

Just as she was about to dial a black shadow jumped in front of her and came tantalizing close.  
Sitting directly in front of her, with his brilliant green eyes and adorably tousled hair she used every ounce of self control to not just lean forward and kiss the kitty.

She had accepted her heroine persona a little more but still believed Chat just loved her for what she wore as a mask.

He was just too adorable for his own good, so she booped him on his nose and giggled.

He purred loving the sound of her giggle and made a show of sitting next to her, feeling cuddly and laying his head in her lap.

"Hey silly kitty. Something up tonight?", he shook his head and purred loudly as she started scratching his scalp.

"My lady, if you keep that up, I will not leave your side ever. And no, there is no akuma terrorizing anyone tonight."

Mari flushed a deep red, quite close to the shade of her mask and was very relieved that her partner wasn't looking at her closely.

He was replaying that little sound of her giggle in his mind. His lady seldomly giggled. She was a happy person but they had a lot of rather unhappy encounters with Akumas. So of course he wouldn't have heard this very often. Somehow it was more important, more amazing now.

His Lady began a tirade about this stinky cheese that her roommate was keeping:  
"I swear it seems like the guy eats this stuff for breakfast, lunch and dinner! I think I need to get a second fridge just for the stuff. Everything smells by the end of the day."

He coughed into his hand. That was a weird coincidence how many people liked that stuff?!

"Well my lady. I would maybe try for something less expensive first? Like tupperware?"

She just hummed in acknowledgement and sighed away her stress.

They had a hard day behind them both. Gabriel was driving the company crazy.

Everything had to be absolutely perfect, the models were walking the runway and walking it again because they had swayed their hips too much, had not swayed enough, were not making wide enough steps, you get the gist.

Mari had run around almost every minute of her workday and Adrien had been fitted and fitted and had walked and smiled and frowned.

Though both of the heroes were content to just sit there and think about their days the night air was getting colder by the minute and soon they were both saying their goodbyes and jumped home.

Mari retrieved a cookie for Tikki and Adrien was rummaging for Plaggs cheese:

"Hey Adrien, you should look for something that can keep your stink in!"

Mari was cheerfully mocking him and his cheese.

"How dare you! It smells delightful." He holds the cheese under her nose.

"Ew! Adrien, I seriously have to rethink this whole roommate arrangement if that is what you do to me!", she giggled.

Adrien stared. This giggle. The stinky cheese.

"Maybe… We should get some tupperware and not a new fridge…", her eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped. She had not said anything to Adrien yet. And neither had she talked about it to Tikki nor anywhere in his presence.

Only Chat knew about her wanting a fridge for the cheese. Chat had not visited her after Adrien had moved in.

Adrien had not asked where she went during akuma attacks even though her excuses were ridiculous.

Chat knew a lot about her as Marinette, they had become friends, she was friends with Adrien.

Chat had known where she lived when she moved out.

Had she seen Adrien during an attack where Chat was already at?!

She was not sure anymore or at least she herself had been there two times during that timewarp thing.

While Mari was starting to freak, Tikki that had been hidden in her baggy shirt slowly rose and curtseyed. "Hello Chat. I'm Tikki, the goddess of luck. I see Plagg has not lost his appetite for stinky food."

Adrien grinned roguishly, bowed and yelled for Plagg:

"Get your ass over here you lazy cat! The Lady is here!" Plagg bounced in and after a short shrug he flew around Maris head and purred:

"You give great scratchings, milady."

Mari almost starts to hyperventilate when Adrien repeated something from early in their superhero lives:

"I love you, Milady Princess. Even more outside the mask." he blushed a little while Mari had troubles accepting everything that is happening.

"You love me." she said it slowly and deliberately. Trying how it sounded.

"Adrien loves me." a little louder, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that from you and then from Chat to me and not Ladybug and now you just!... Urgh!"

Fed up she didn't hold back and jumps at Adrien, planting a kiss on his lips while he stumbled against the now closed fridge.

It took almost no time for him to react to her pouncing.

When she had enough she stood back on her own, hit him for good measure and pulled him to sit down on the couch.

There was a lot of kissing that night, a lot of talking, how each of them met their kwamis friends, exploring their new found relationship.

They tingled where the other touched, they were touch starved even though they lay in each others arms, they missed the voice of the other as soon as they had stopped speaking and missed their lips as soon as they were taking a breath.

Their situation as roommates had them laugh out loud. It made so much sense to live together and they cried with laughter thinking about how they hadn't noticed the other being a Superhero flying out of the window on a daily basis. It was how it should be.

The kwamis had exited the room for safety reasons and had another great evening just lying on a pillow. Plagg was being scratched by Tikki and had the same compliment for her as he had had for Marinette.


End file.
